RWBY: Unlikely Alliance
by LTBECK
Summary: adopted from Pagemaster0099. A desperate plan is formed to combat the forces of darkness. By uniting the three most deadly clans of mistral. the Vikings, the Knights, and the Samurai, along with a brave soul to try and stop them from killing each other. (SYOC Closed)
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Chapter 1: Prologue

Fair warning, there's going to be a lot of For Honor themes/references in this story.

"Ozpin, I understand your obsession with seeing students excel in their studies and I've stood by countless times when you didn't give out discipline when it was needed. This, however, I have to voice my disapproval of!" Glynda snapped as she paced vigorously around the office of the headmaster of Beacon. The two had been rigorously discussing something that Glynda had only found out about hours before she began the meeting with the unconcerned Ozpin, who sat quietly at his desk the whole time drinking from his mug. Whatever the reason for the late night argument had to have been, it was definitely enough to make Glynda more uptight and concerned than her usual self.

"They will be students here, and I will not be discussing this anymore than I must," Ozpin said as he placed his mug calmly onto his desk before he continued to watch Glynda's panicked pacing.

"But letting those three attend here at the same time is just as dangerous as adding a zoo of Grimm on the premises! You know about the each clan's feud with the other and you certainly know the destructive damage that is left behind when they finally work up enough anger and fury to fight!" Glynda said in an attempt to supply her argument with facts. Glynda was speaking, of course, about three clans that resided in different areas in the Northern lands of Mistral. The wars between the clans were more dangerous and bloody than any the world of Remnant had ever seen. The clans were formed during the Great War and seemed to carry on the bloodshed years after it ended. No one dared to move to the northern lands due to the possibility of moving onto one of their battlefields. Surprisingly, violence between the three clans had died down after a treaty and borders had been created in the lands they inhabited. A barbaric clan known as the Battle-born owned the snowy mountains and the green hills surrounding them in the North. A samurai clan known as the Sakamoto inhabited the forests and marshes to the East. Finally, the clan of knights known as the Blackvale inhabit the green fields and flatland to the West.

The main reason the three clans ceased all real conflict and fighting was because of the increased activity of Grimm in their lands that tormented their people and the White Fang that always seemed to weasel their ways into their lands, only to be driven out immediately by the land's owner.

"WHY ONE FROM EACH CLAN?! WHY NOT CHOOSE THREE FROM ONE CLAN?!" Glynda exclaimed angrily as she slammed a folder she had been holding during the argument, three photos spilling out to reveal the future students.

"Because our world is divide enough as it is with tension between Faunus and Mankind, this tension even being at this school. I firmly believe that we can unite these three students from three different clans if they see the reality of the world outside their own: the Grimm are our enemies, not each other," Ozpin said in his still calm voice that seemed to annoy Glynda with how quiet and determined it sounded. A large grandfather clock in the large office began to ring loudly to show it was now midnight. The two had been arguing for 4 straight hours over the matter and seemed nowhere near ending. Eventually, Ozpin found himself to begin growing annoyed by Glynda's paranoia and worry. He stood from his desk and began making his way towards the large window in his office that overlooked Beacon, Glynda following behind him with a confused look.

"Glynda, I've seen the best and worst in this world. I know the lands we call home have their problems and their enemies. Yet despite the threat of extinction in the hands of Salem herself, we still find the time to fight one another. We could defeat the Grimm and make sure Salem couldn't do any harm to anyone, but there would always be someone hating someone else just enough to cause a fight. All it takes is a group dedicated to a cause and willing to die for it, which is why the White Fang pose such a threat. These three from different clans are the strongest the clans had to offer and we'd be insulting them if we denied their acceptance here. Believe it or not I've thought about this for many days and have come up with a solution. Like the treaty between the three clans, there will be a 'treaty' between the three. There are no teams of just three fighters...there must always be a fourth for balance among them," Ozpin said as he looked out over Beacon, looking over to Glynda when he was finished with a slight grin on his face.

"Now then, it'd be best if you went off to your quarters and retired for the night," Ozpin said as he gestured to the door.


	2. Chapter 2: Ragnar The Viking

Chapter 2: The Barbarian

The snow drifted lightly down onto the pine forest in the Northern lands of Mistral as a lone Ursa slowly wandered through the forest. It'd stop every now and then, sniff the air around it, and continue on its way through the snow. Unknown to the creature of Grimm, a figure slowly followed behind the beast at a distance that made the Ursa unable to detect him. His breath was heavy and his movement was slow and precise. The man following the Ursa was a young man of about 17 with a muscular build, a tan & dirty complexion that comes with many hours spent doing laborious work outdoors, green eyes with hazel around the pupil, and dark brown hair shaved into a long undercut (Ragnar from Vikings) with a medium length beard. He wore the armor and gear of a Raider (For Honor) that seemed to weigh nothing to him. He followed the Ursa up until it accidentally wandered to a clearing in the forest that had a large horseshoe-like rock wall blocking the beast's path. When it turned to make its way back out, it finally saw the young man that had been following it for a long time. It growled loudly as it began approaching the young man, who seemed undeterred by the threatening growls of the beast. The man, instead, responded by revealing an Ancient Nordic battle axe and taking a defensive stance with it gripped tightly in his hands. The Ursa roared loudly in one final attempt to scare the young man off and avoid fighting. This was instantly met with the young man unleashing a battle cry much louder than the beast's roar before he charged at the beast. The Ursa wasn't something to be taken lightly and was quick to begin clawing and lashing out all around it to try and keep the human away from it, roaring loudly as it did so to attract other Grimm in the area.

"YOUR KIND CAN'T SAVE YOU NOW!" the barbarian yelled just as he found a place in the Ursa's defense that left it vulnerable. As quickly as he could, the barbarian charged at his opportunity and struck the beast in the back left hind leg with his battle axe. The battle axe's blade pieced the evil beast's hide like wet paper and made the Ursa roar even louder than before in pain. The pained roars seemed to boost the barbarian's battle-fueled moral as he quickly ripped the battle axe back out and attacked the other leg, doing the same damage as the other strike had done. The Ursa was now crippled and couldn't go anywhere to try and run or hide. The barbarian took a few steps back away from the large beast and watched as it feebly clawed the ground and air as if it was actually intimidating the man.

"For my brothers...for my shield-sisters...I SEND YOU BACK TO THE REALM IN WHICH YOUR EVIL WAS BORN!" the barbarian yelled in a voice like thunder as he charged the severely wounded Ursa once more. His battle axe was raised high above his head and was ready to be brought down onto the beast's skull. When he was close enough, he delivered the killing blow of the battle axe's blade sinking into the Ursa's skull. The Ursa roared one last time before dropping to the snowy ground in a lifeless mass of fur and darkness. The barbarian breathed heavily from his battle as he pulled the Ancient Nordic battle axe out of the Ursa's skull. He watched as the blood drained from the beast onto the snow around his feet before he raised his fists into the air in victory, his weapon with one hand and the other in a victorious fist. He yelled loudly in celebration at the kill before he returned his focus to the Ursa's body. He stabbed the battle axe's blade into the ground before he approached the beast. He drew a small dagger from his boot and knelt down beside the creature of Grimm with a determined look on his face. He made his way over to the creature's chest and, with all his might, stabbed the dagger's blade through its chest cavity...

A little girl with black hair halfway down to her back and dark green eyes, no older than 9, walked without a care in the world through a small field. She was nearly as pale as the snow around her fur boots, her boots and clothes being made of Grimm hide. She smiled as she began picking snowdrops from the ground around her feet with an innocent smile on her face. Just as she finished picking a few to create a bouquet of the flowers in her hand she noticed an approaching figure that appeared from a treeline not too far from the field she was in. When the figure grew closer it was easy to tell that the approaching person was the barbarian on his way back from slaying the Ursa. His Ancient Nordic battle axe rested on his shoulder and carried a small leather satchel with unknown contents inside. The little girl took a step back for a moment before smiling and running towards the approaching warrior. Most people would run the opposite direction if they saw someone like the barbarian walking in their direction. But the barbarian laughed as he knelt down and accepted a loving hug from the small child, the child being lifted onto his other shoulder after the two parted from the hug.

"Elsin, what are you doing out here on your own?" the barbarian said to the little girl on his shoulder.

"Ragnar, father told me that you went out to slay the Grimm that was getting too close to the village," Elsin replied to the barbarian's question.

"What if the Ursa had slain me and decided to come back to the village to see if it could snatch any livestock. It'd find you, instead," Ragnar said as he gestured to the satchel he carried in his hand, Elsin crossing her arms and pouting in response to Ragnar's words. It didn't take too much more walking before the sight of a stone wall began to form in his field of view. The stone wall had a large wooden gate that held two guards with their swords drawn and their shields at the ready. When they saw the approaching two, they sheathed their weapons and yelled for the gates to be open. The large wooden doors of the gateway creaked and groaned loudly as they slowly opened to reveal a man wearing Nordic armor (The Elder Scrolls Online) waiting for them. The man was clearly in his 50s with a long grey beard that went down to his chest. Ragnar stopped only a few feet from the gate and lowered Elsin to the ground. The little girl proceeded to run towards the waiting man with her arms outstretched to give a hug. The older man smiled as he accepted the hug from Elsin before direction his attention to Ragnar, who threw the satchel onto the ground at the man's feet.

"Chief, I've done as you asked," Ragnar said with a stern face.

"...Good, and not a moment too soon. Atlas is here to take you to Beacon," Ragnar's father said as he stood aside to reveal two Atlas soldiers standing a little ways back next to a waiting airship.


	3. Chapter 3: Sir John The Blackvale Knight

Chapter 3: The Knight

Midnight crept over the woods around a large road as a caravan of merchants and travelers cautiously watched over their shoulders in the darkness, the lights of their lanterns and torches being one of their only defense from any sneak attack. Their other defense came from the group of guards they had picked up from a village not too far behind them. The men they were given appeared to be well armed and seemed to know what they were doing. The slightest twig snapping in the woods around them would easily be picked up by the guards around them. The leader of the caravan, an older man in priest robes, walked ahead with a lantern in one hand and a small book in the other. He seemed to be muttering some sort of incantation to himself over and over again as the group traveled on. Just as they were coming up on a small wooden bridge that crossed over a river, the old priest seemed to stop in his tracks. Among the caravan guards stood an 18 year old man that resembled Col. Shepard (Stargate: Atlantis) and wore MARPAT camouflage pants, dark green tank-top with an MARPAT camouflage trench coat, rubber coated titanium alloy plates with bulletproof Kevlar padding. In his arms he carried a Barrett .50 Cal sniper rifle with his hand at the ready to begin firing shots. The old priest gazed up at the sky above them to see a small group of approaching storm clouds, flashes of lightning appearing every now and then within the dark clouds.

"We may have to wait here until the-" the old priest began to say as he turned to the caravan, a sudden arrow from an unknown source shooting through his throat. Everyone in the caravan gasped, some cried out, as the priest began choking on his own blood before collapsing to the ground. As the rain fell from the clouds a large group of bandits waiting in the shadows of the woods around them charged from their hiding spots among the bushes. The young man readied his rifle and began firing shot after shot from the massive weapon, each shot finding its mark on an attacking bandit. The other guards in the caravan fought as hard as they could, but they soon fell to the blades of the attacking bandits. Some of the members of the caravan tried to defend themselves and the others with whatever weapons they could find. This attempt proved to be in vain as they were slaughtered like cows in a slaughterhouse, the last person with any intent to defend the caravan was the young teen that had just fired his last shot from his rifle. Out of 20 bandits that had attacked the caravan, 10 laid dead on the ground with massive bullet holes in their chests. The teen removed the magazine from his rifle and sighed to himself, the bandits quietly laughing to themselves as they encircled the teen.

"Looks like you're out of ammo," one of the bandits said as he readied his blade and charged at the teen. Like a flash of lighting that still reigned above them, the large rifle the teen had suddenly gone from a massive sniper to a large broadsword that had sliced the attacking bandit through his waist. The remaining bandits all looked in horror as the teen sliced his blade through the air to remove the bandit's blood from his blade.

"Anyone else?" the teen asked as he stabbed his broadsword into the ground and rested his hands on the hilt of the blade, calmly watching the bandits as they looked at one another. They began sheathing their weapons and running back into the dark woods around them until only one remained. The young man shook his head at the bandit's bravado before he stepped away from his blade and began approaching the bandit.

"S-stay away from me! Or else!" the bandit growled as he stabbed at the air in front of him with a dagger, this seemed to not deter the approaching teen.

"As a Knight of Blackvale, anyone who threatens innocent people is likely to be dealt with very mercilessly," the teen said as he cracked his knuckles and took a deep breath for a moment.

"Who are you?!" the bandit exclaimed in fear as the teen cupped his hands together before separating them slowly to reveal a bolt of lighting slowly growing larger with every passing second.

"John Priy of the Clan of Blackvale, and you're about to be a pile of ashes," John replied as he unleashed the bolt of lightning from his hands straight into the chest of the bandit. The bandit cried out loudly as what was once his body began to blacken until it turned to ash that blew away in the wind. The surviving caravan members looked at one another for a few moments before redirecting their attentions to their savior. John turned, pulled his broadsword out of the earth, transformed it back into the Barret .50 cal, and began walking back to the caravan.

"How much further until the destination?" John asked one of the members of the caravan not too shocked to speak to him.

"O-only a few hours," a merchant trembled as he pointed off in the direction they had been walking in previously.

"Good, then let's keep moving. I've got a transport ship to catch," John said as he began walking ahead of the caravan to make sure the threat of a sneak attack from bandits was no longer a possibility.

"But what about the bodies?" one of the other merchants in the caravan asked as he gestured to the bodies of both the bandits and the previous members of the caravan. John looked at the bodies for a few moments before he shrugged his shoulders.

"Are you going to bury them? Or would you like to wait and see if those bandits come back with more numbers? I have no problem in defending myself, but I don't think you'll survive another attack," John replied as he gestured at the merchant who had just spoken. The caravan fell silent with no signs of giving an objection to John's plan of moving on down the road to the next town. John smiled as he rested the large sniper rifle on his shoulder as he began walking ahead of the caravan to lead them to the next town.

'Hope those Atlas guys have a decent sense of patience,' John thought to himself as he walked over the wooden bridge and further down the road,"KEEP UP OR YOU WILL BE LEFT BEHIND!" He shouts at the caravan causing them to jump and speed up to follow closely behind him.


	4. Chapter 4: Karasuba the samurai

OK so Short chapter this time mostly cause of the fact that i have 40 bucks to my name and that my car needs a lot of crap that needs to be replaced so ill try to get the next chapter out but it will be a while. enjoy the chapter.

* * *

-Chapter 4: The Samurai

As the sun rose over the courtyard of the cliffside shrine, the faint sight of two figures could be seen meditating in the quiet and serene setting. However, the peaceful setting would soon be disturbed as twelve figures were stealthily approaching the shrine. The sun rising over the shrine revealed the twelve figures to be White Fang with their masks dawned and their blades at the ready. The oldest of the two meditating at the shrine, a sensei without question, spoke to his student and said, "Your final test, Karasuba: remove the dishonorable swine that would dare set foot upon this hallowed ground. However, never has a drop of blood been shed on this ground and it shall continue to be true. His student appeared to be a young 17-year-old man wearing a black jacket collar upturned and its sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a gray short-sleeved turtleneck underneath, black jeans with a white belt wrapped around his waist and two smaller white belts that held the pouches containing the student's shuriken wrapped around his right thigh, and black Trainers. A black cloth wrapped around the lower half of the student's face to prove stealth by concealing the sound of his breath.

"Yes, sensei, as you wish," the student said as he stood from the ground.

"ATTACK! LEAVE NO SURVIVORS!" the White Fang lieutenant bellowed to signal the attack for his men. Yet when the White Fang sprang into action, they were greeted by a cloud of thick black smoke that enveloped the courtyard of the shrine that seemed to leave them nearly blind. The White Fang lieutenant carefully crept through the black smoke with his blade at the ready. Suddenly, all around him he could hear combat along with the groans of his soldiers as they collapsed to the ground. Before the White Fang lieutenant could even swing his sword, he was completely knocked from his feet onto the ground and left in an unconscious state.

The smoke cleared from the courtyard almost as quickly as it had appeared, the bodies of the defeated White Fang scattered around the courtyard of the shrine. The sensei hadn't moved from his meditation and seemed to be quite content with his student by the way he spoke to his pupil.

"It is time, Karasuba," the sensei said as his student knelt before his master with the sound of at Atlas Bullhead rising over the cliff toward the courtyard. The wind from the ship's engines blew the hood to reveal Karasuba's long, ebony black hair tied up into a ponytail near the upper part of the back of his head with bangs that were kept perfectly trimmed just above his eyes, and side-locks kept trimmed to neck-level that had been dyed a light gray (almost silvery-gray) in color. His eyes were an emerald green in color with cat-like slits for pupils. He sported a lightly tanned complexion that went with a lean and lithe body of 5'11". He had scar on his right cheek that, despite appearing faded, was still quite prominent against his light skin tone. His panther-like ears flicked in the wind of the Bullhead that proved to irritate him slightly. An Atlas soldier motions to him to board the bullhead. Karasuba bows one last time to his teacher, then jumps on to the Bullhead. The pilot says "Get comfy it's going to be a while before we get to Beacon." Karasuba just sits down and meditates.


	5. Chapter 5: Dea The Peacekeeper

Chapter 5 Dea the peacekeeper

As the clock in Ozpin's office chimed to show it was the top of the hour, the sound of someone knocking on the door echoed across the room.

"Enter," Ozpin called out to the person on the other side of the door. The large door to the headmaster's office slowly opened to reveal a young 17 year old girl that seemed as nervous as a guilty convict being forced to appear in front of a judge. The teen had long brown hair that reached down to her back and bore a stone resemblance to Mei (Overwatch) and stood about 5'6". She wore a dark blue jacket over a snow-white blouse, black pants, and a midnight blue cape.

"Y-you wanted to see me, Mr. Ozpin?" the teen girl asked nervously as she slowly began approaching Ozpin's desk while he stood at the large window that gazed out across Vale and Beacon. When she sat down, Ozpin turned and began making his way back to his desk to speak to the teen.

"Yes, and you may call me Professor Ozpin, Miss Lockheart, " Ozpin replied as he took a seat as his desk. "Mrs Glynda has already arranged for transports, but I figured you would like some time to prepare for their arrival," Making Dea confused for a moment while remaining silent so as to not interrupt the headmaster as he continued to speak.

"Your parents have spent the better part of their lives studying the clans of the Sakamoto and Blackvale. I, also, understand that you have begun two show interest in the study of the Battleborn clan. Your father is a highly regarded professor at Haven and your mother is a few months from receiving an award for her studies, leaving you to be the odd one out in becoming a Huntress. Why not follow in your parents' footsteps?"

Dea sat silently in her chair for a moment and stared down into her lap as if she was looking for a response. After a few moments of silence, only broken by the faint ticks from Ozpin's clock, Dea finally gathered enough courage to reply to the professor.

"As far back as I can remember, my parents have always sheltered me from the world around me. My only outside experiences came from the books and notes around our home. When my semblance started to show more and more, my father focused less and less on his teachings at Haven and more on my studying to become a Huntress. My mother absolutely deplored the idea of a profession taking me to far away places that placed me in danger. She tried everything in her power to prevent me from leaving our home and coming here. That was before she found out about what I had been selected for: being put with three individuals from the three clans. She now wants me to take notes on the three and send them back to help them in their studies."


End file.
